The Vir
"What can you tell us about their numbers?" "Only that when we were fighting them, they never stopped coming. It was like they were endless." -Fytheias Faen and Lord Igneus'Once considered a Cintainn fairy tale, the Vir have been sighted in increasing numbers since the gathering in Brink. Though their forms vary, Vir seen thus far are composed of plant matter ranging from vines to moss as well as burlap and various bones, often sporting a skull of some type for a head. In place of blood, the Vir contain a foul-smelling and darkly colored sap. Not truly living beings at all, the Vir are the spirits of the army of Plyth inhabiting disposable forms. When the world of Tilmere was changed by the dreams of the One Who Slumbers they were given a choice to serve or accept oblivion. Those who chose to serve became the Vir, and the army of the One Who Slumbers. Even now they are able to remember their identities from when they were still human, retaining some sense of self. They have even observed a sense of honor and tradition on occasion, such as 'during a parley in the Spring of 742. Given the Vir's nature they are finite in total number, but their ability to regenerate in Groves when their bodies are destroyed makes their reinforcements effectively infinite. They are all, in their own words, "the same but not the same" which is to say that though they retain their own identities they are connected. Despite this innate connection, they retain a leadership structure with both Vir'Bren and a Vir'Kal. Their purpose, as an army, is to wipe out Aukana and to reclaim the World Stones from the Six. It was this purpose that brought about the Age of Despair, a Vir invasion led by Vir'Bren Kurbacs. In their current invasion, beginning in the Spring of 742, Vir'Bren Difetha stated a belief that their forces are strong enough to take on any one military in Aukana and has claimed that he will be starting with "the best one." Currently, the Vir are staging an invasion of the Zamen Delta in force in an effort to disrupt Aukana's largest supply line. It is unknown if this is the position of all of their troops, or only a portion of their total forces. Efforts are being made to organize a defense in the way of an international task force currently headed up by Fytheias Faen, Wymonn Otto, and Arta Napat. In Combat Observed Attacks * Line of Voice Bind Legs by Earth * Slow by Poison * Slay by Poison Resistances * Earth * Water Weaknesses * by Fire Encounters E1 * At the planting of the family tree. Driven off by Iri Kara's spirit. E2 * When Lord Titan lead a ritual to contact the spirit of Iri Kara within the family tree. First combat with the Vir as we defended the ritual circle. E3 * Iri Harbyron called for a hunting party to capture a Vir alive. Several smaller Vir were cut down while a larger specimen was brought in for examination. * In a Branded prison camp when Zephyr opened a small rift into Plyth. One of the Gift Givers identified them as guards within the camp. All present Vir were dispatched. E4 * Near the notifier flowers we were led to by the Charred One named Yael. Our largest-scale encounter with the Vir yet, and also the introduction to the then-anonymous Haaskat. * As the people of Brink retreated from Plyth. Haaskat, by then identified by the scout's notes, lead a horde of Vir against the town which engaged a rear guard formed by Lord Igneus. Haaskat was destroyed several times, returning quickly with reinforcements until Igneus disabled the horde and allowed the rear guard to flee. As the Vir host had massed near the Origin, the rear guard was forced deeper into Plyth. E5 * Guarding the prison camp holding two Branded. * In the Grove of Haaskat. Many were initially inactive shells, possibly without spirits until called by their Vir'Bren. * During Haaskat's final assault against the town of Brink. The town massed an aggressive defense against this invasion, with Varinius Quartus leading Haaskat into a Zamen Witch Trap. Haaskat was then slain, its spirit returning to its Phylactery. E6 * Briefly encountered when Difetha led its forces to steal [[Home Tree Seeds|'Home Tree Seeds']] from Iri Kara. These Vir were more lethal than ones previously encountered, capable of throwing "2 by Poison" and "Afflict Blight" by packet. E7 * Parleyed with Difetha on the border of the Hegemony and Caeden. The Vir'Bren came alone and, in a surprising display of honorable conduct, kept to the spirit of negotiation, making a trade of Kurbacs' phylactery for a fragment of Rilla's power, allowing the negotiators from Aukana to leave with Haaskat's phylactery. * In the Zamen Delta, during the Zephylin mission to recover Leli's (now ex) boyfriend. News then continued to find its way back to Brink that the Vir were massing in the Delta in force. * In Tilmere, when we recovered Rilla's final fragment and brought her back to Aukana. The guard contingent consisted of all walks of Vir previously seen, but was fairly easily dispatched. Miscellaneous Notes * It is possible to communicate with Vir by using a ritual circle and a "Speak With Dead" spell. * The reason Vir titles sound similar to those of the Cintainn is because both are taken from Plyth. * The Vir are capable of using Home Tree Seeds to build new Groves. Questions & Theories * What happens if we kill the Vir'Kal? Vir Conversion The first Vir were made by the One Who Slumbers from the army of Plyth, but are they capable of making more? If so, what is the process? Seed of a Sanguine Oak This seed was found in the pocket of the After in which Iri Kara's spirit resides. Could it have been born of the corruption spread by the Vir? If so, what does it signify? Types of Vir Thus far we have seen three distinct types of rank-and-file Vir. * Vir Scrubs: Wear primarily burlap, vines, and a hood. On the crunchier side. Possibly capable of throwing either "Slow by Poison" or "Line of Voice Bind Legs by Earth." * Vir Brutes: Wear ghillie suits and skulls. Very tough. Capable of throwing "Slay by Poison." * Vir Blighters: Wear ghillie suits and shreds of burlap. Have not seen during daylight. Very tough. Capable of throwing "2 by Poison" constantly and occasionally "Afflict Blight." Need to gather more data before I make distinct pages for the different types.